The Phantomhive Manor's Succubus Housekeeper
by Sylvie Roux
Summary: When Belinda Rosenstein, a beautiful and mysterious woman, appears asking for employment in his mansion, he accepts, wondering why she seems so familiar. She assumes the title of Housekeeper and demonstrates exceptional skill at many things. She does this in exchange for consuming mana from him. How else should her kind survive?


I'm not really good at writing FanFiction, so please go easy on me if you find my writing bad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the Kuroshitsuji characters except Belinda Rosenstein (she's NOT a Black Butler character, don't worry), Marlis Schmidt (to be introduced later, also not a B.B. character), and other succubi/incubi who appear in this FanFic.

Set during Season 2 of the anime (this is more like my alternative to Black Butler S2)

There may be some things such as groping and somewhat provocative clothing, but NO lemon or clear description of any sexual body part whatsoever.

* * *

The Phantomhive Manor's Succubus Housekeeper

Prologue

She walks through the grassy field during the night, this demon of beauty. With eyes a glowing orange hue, skin that outranks snow in whiteness, lips stained with a dark pink color, and long, flowing, and silky midnight black hair that reached her ankles with bangs covering mostly the left side of her face, indeed beauty is blinding pleasure. She is a succubus, naturally, what else? Grown tired of stealing men's mana, or their spiritual energy, an energy which generates health and strength in humans, even non-humans, she just spends her nights and days starving waiting for the right time to fulfill her promise. This promise is one that she had made with someone important to her many years before, though that person never really specified when and to who, and so she was always anticipating year by year. This particular succubus was frustrated, and looked up skyward, shouting out, "Aristaeus, I don't get it. Are trying to torture me? Do you think this is easy?!" Frustrated from years and years of waiting for a hint or clue as to what he had requested before his death. Knowing shouting up at the skies would do nothing for her, she said, "I guess so."

She heard a singy-songy voice hum out to her like a siren's song, "Roselia, dear! Yoo hoo!"

Turning around, she faced two old friends. "Oh, it's you Amicia and Paulena."

The two smiled at the sight of Roselia C. Reris, the friend they have not conversed with for over 50 years. Amicia, a succubus with the same pale complexion, flaxen-blonde hair that elegantly swirled at the ends, powder blue eyes, and light red lipstick, was two inches taller than she though her breast size was two cups smaller than Roselia's. And Paulena, who wasn't very sexually appealing in looks as she had a flat chest and obtained the body about the same as a normal ten year old, despite being about 2,000 years old. Paulena mused childishly, "Tee-hee, oh, Rosie! I've missed you sooooo much!" The girl with honey-brown hair ran towards the raven-haired woman and hugged at her waist. Paulena tilted her head up slightly, "Eh?" Then she did something Roselia had been receiving for years; Paulena grabbed her chest and started groping her. "Hehe, I knew it! They did get softer…and a little bigger! What are you now? An E?" Paulena loved teasing her friend.

"Paulena, please," Roselia sighed as she took off Paulena's hands that groped her. "Is there no shame in you when you did that?"

"I can't help it, Rosie, even amongst our kind you're pretty well-known for your looks…and how soft your chest is," Paulena pointed her finger out in the air in an as-a-matter-of-fact sort of way.

Amicia mused, laughing lightly as she added to Paulena's information, "Oh, yes! I remember that one time you were stalked numerous times everywhere you went! Especially when your stalkers were looking from outside whenever you took a bath! Haha, now that's too much, if it were me, I'd snap."

Roselia sighed, rubbing her temples, "And they wonder why I left to live in the human world."

"Hmm, is that why you left? Everyone thought you left to start out your hunting," Paulena replied. Hunting is a term for when we, as in succubi and incubi, need to obtain mana from a human of the opposite gender, usually in the form of sex or just plain kissing them, but the latter usually doesn't have a lasting effect as opposed to sleeping with them. We usually begin hunting when we reach puberty, which is about 13, the same as humans.

"That's interesting, because I left about one hundred years ago and I have been 19 physically for over 3,000 years. Is that really what they thought?"

"Well…yeah!" Paulena perked up.

"What might be the reason you are here?" Roselia inquired to the both of them. They looked at each other, serious.

Amicia decided to tell her, "Your anticipating has come to an end, my friend."

Raising an eyebrow, Roselia questioned, "Whatever do you mean?"

"Before he died, Aristaeus told the both of us of the prophecy relating to after his death, about who you are to protect and serve and their whereabouts," Amicia explained.

Roselia, now determined, pressed on for the important information, "Please tell me."

This time, Paulena gave it out to her, "You are to protect a boy of the age of thirteen, the Earl Ciel Phantomhive. He lives not far from London in the Phantomhive Mansion. But there is some unfortunate news on his behalf, and possibly yours, too."

"Hmm, how so?"

Paulena and Amicia gave each other looks of worry, and then Amicia said, "We had heard he recently died."

Roselia was surprised, frustrated at this inconvenience, "Oh, really? Shouldn't you have told me this sooner?"

Both of them laughed nervously and scratched the back of their heads, and said in unison, "We forgot." Roselia just rubbed her temples.

"Anyway, how did he die?"

"We heard he had made a Faustian Contract with a demon, and that his soul was taken away," Amicia supplied.

"Damn. Now what? I have waited for centuries to fulfill my promise and this is it? Unbelievable."

"We're sorry!" They bowed in another attempt to show their not-so-solemn condolences. Paulena looked up and tried reassuring her, "Hey! Now maybe you have a reason to come back with us! What do you say?" She posed as if she was expecting a big, warm hug from Roselia.

But the latter only looked up at the night sky and replied, "No. Somehow, somewhere, I know that he may be still alive, and with that, I am motivated to stay and look for him." Then the raven-haired young woman tilted her head to the right side for a brief side-view of her friends and bid, "May we meet again some other time, my friends."

"Aww!" Paulena stomped her foot on the ground as Amicia exhale quietly, "Okay, then, see you, Roselia." With that, they stretched their wings and flew off into the night. She was alone now, with nothing else in her mind but to look for her supposed master.

"I wonder if he also knew those two would forget," she mused as she made her way to London.

* * *

Thank you for reading, please leave a review!

Again, if you find my writing unsatisfying, please don't take it out on me.

Merci beaucoup, mes chers! (^u^)


End file.
